tinymetalfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfram
Commander Wolfram is the leader of the White Fangs. Profile Website Tiny Metal=Commander Wolfram, a fierce, strategic, independent, business minded soldier, and leader of the White Fangs. She lost her brother in the previous Artemisia/Zipang war. He fought, foolishly, for a nation that cared little for him. Which is irrelevant. He died believing he was fighting for a greater cause. She vowed never to make the same mistake. Wolfram will take any job that is profitable but one never knows what she might have up her sleeve... Tiny Metal (Official Site), Characters, Wolfram |-|Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble=Commander Wolfram is a fiercely independent soldier with a sharp eye and acting leader of the White Fangs. Her search for her missing brother, Ragnar, drives her through battle. Typically, Wolfram is a calm, collected commander, but when her brother and Nathan become involved, she can occasionally lose her cool. Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble (Official Site), Characters, Wolfram Game |-|Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble=The young leader of the White Fangs mercenary group. Her presence among the infantry inspires them to great feats.Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble, Commander Selection, Wolfram Metalpedia Tiny Metal=Code Name: Commander Wolfram Age: Unknown A commander of the mercenary group made up of immigrants and refugees of the war, the White Fangs. She is cold and closed to all but those in her unit, the Ulric company which she leads. She fights along side the Artemisians so that, one day, she can avenge her brother's death using any means necessary. |-|Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble=Wolfram posesses a calm, unflappable demeanor, She heads up the "White Fangs" mercenary group, consisting of refugees who were either ousted from or fled their home country. She seems fairly young to be leading such a large organization. One year ago, she cooperated with Nathan Gries durning the "Black Sakura Incident." Now, she searches the Forbidden Alps, retracing her brother's steps in her search for the truth. Appearance Personality Strategy: FMR She's a very strong Commander because of it's Abilities. Also no penalty for non-infantry units. It makes her even more strong. Movement boost to all infantries by 1 helps growing up your territory very fast. In Desert maps, Even her Infantries suffer with it's slow movement to all Infantries. Still, Her Riflemen has movement of 3 if they pass terrains with no movement penalty for Infantries (e.g. Cities, Factories.) With Full Health Riflemen or SpecOps with her Ultra Power, Lightning Speed able to capture bases Instantly. This might able to change battle entirely. Abilities Gameplay The young leader of the White Fangs mercenary group. Her presence among the infantry inspires them to great feats. Commander Units * Wolfram(S) * Wolfram(F) * Wolfram(BM) * Wolfram(GM) Background Chronology Tiny Metal Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble Trivia *During the Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble Momo-con panel, the information on Wolfram's profile card listed her ability as Wolf's Roar ("The ATTACK and DEFENSE of ALL units will increase for ONE turn."). The unit sprite used on her card was that of a Scout.Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble Momo-con Presentation *Her battle song, The Hunt is a remix version of her theme song (Lone Wolf) References Category:People Category:Commanders